


A Storm Coming

by LokisGhost



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dragon Age AU, Gen, Ren - Freeform, Warm-up story, rogue - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisGhost/pseuds/LokisGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short warm-up story I wrote incorporating words suggested by someone else.<br/>Words are:<br/>Steel      Silent   Jade<br/>Darkness   Damp Captive<br/>Danger Hard Thief</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Storm Coming

The damp cave swallowed all sound and threw mocking echoes back. A shuffled foot, a drip of water, a cough; all returned distorted and eerie from the darkness.  
Ren balked at the entrance, unwilling to enter, until the short length of a steel dagger was pressed to her throat. Jade green eyes flicked towards the man standing beside her, the silent promise of retribution on her face as she took a step into the yawning maw.  
Captive she may have been, but she made no effort to make the guards’ jobs easier. As the two other prisoners shuffled into the temporary shelter, Ren made use of her skills as a thief and tried to pickpocket one of her guards when he passed in front of her. Her attempt at stealth failed, however, and all she earned for her trouble was being knocked to the floor. Glaring up at the second guard, she mentally added him to her list as well.  
Wiping her mouth on her sleeve, she shifted around on the hard stone floor. Watching the soldiers settling in around their fire, her mind went to work. Taking in the lay of the land, the other prisoners and the flash of approaching lightning… The young dwarf leaned back against the rock wall and waited for the storm.  
She would let these humans think they had her trapped, for now… They would learn of the danger she posed soon enough…


End file.
